Consequential Actions
by xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks
Summary: Kress story. When Jess gets pregnant after her one night stand with Kris, what is she to do? Kris has moved on, or so she thinks so, and she doesn't want to a be a mum. Choices, choices...
1. Chapter 1

Consequential Actions

By Miss Willow

**A/N:** Ok. So this my first Kress story… well, first Hollyoaks story, so easy on me when you review. Constructive criticism wanted but please don't just post 'you suck!' because, let's be honest, it would only take you a few more seconds to type about _why_ I suck.

Anyway, I'm not giving away any plot clues though it probably will be obvious but… oh, just read it!

**oOoOo **

**Kris**

I raked my fingers through my blonde hair and stared blearily into the bathroom mirror. Jesus, if that was what twelve shots of vodka did to me then I wasn't touching the stuff ever again… well, at least until next Saturday. Luckily, for me, god gave me the gift of make-up, so I could feel like shit for the rest of the day without risking my reputation of being the most gorgeous person in Halls.

A loud banging on the door interrupted my lip-gloss touch up and after angrily telling Will to piss off back to Zoe, I reluctantly gave up my bathroom time. I was forced to put on the rest of my make-up in the broken shards of the already crap mirror that used to hang in our kitchen.

"Hey Kris." I straightened up and gave Zoe a look.

"What's that for?" She asked, frowning, as she took her seat at the breakfast bar. I turned back to my mirror.

"Your boyfriend has taken over the bathroom."

"Kris out of all of us you spend the most time in the bathroom."

"Yes but that's the difference the two of us, you see; me, well, my beauty is already a god given gift to men, while no amount of time in the bathroom could ever fix the way Will looks. He was born like that." I flashed the irritated Zoe a smug look and sauntered over to the fridge, hoping to find the leftovers from yesterday's casserole.

"Morning all!" Jess almost sang, appearing behind me. I slammed the fridge door shut and looked at her. She was still in her dressing gown; the lazy sod… well, what else could I expect from someone who had as much fashion sense as Mr. Born ugly, who was STILL in the bathroom, I might add. Goes to show who is always right and who is wrong. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," I said, "…and if there was, I wouldn't be telling you," I added, stirring my tea. I took a sip out of my mug.

"So pleasant." Jess murmured, just loud enough for me to hear, while she smiled sweetly across the table at me. I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some cornflakes, as the leftovers seemed to have mysteriously disappeared during the night.

"Pass the milk please," I said to Zoe. She stopped munching her own cornflakes and glared at me over the top of the cereal box, before returning to her cereal. "Ok. Not immature at all, Zo."

"Here you go!" Jess plonked the milk down in front of me and, much to my annoyance, made herself comfortable in the seat next to me.

"That seat was taken," I said through my mouthful of cornflakes.

"Erm, by who?" Jess replied sarcastically. I could see that her good mood was vanishing rapidly and I couldn't help but feel satisfaction. There was no such thing as a bad time when it came to winding up Jess.

"Will." I said back.

"Oh, it's fine, Will can sit next to me-" Zoe began to say, taking her school bag off the stool next to her.

"-so I'm sorry but you'll have to sit next to Zoe." I jerked my head over at the empty seat.

"Please! Since when did Will and you get on!" Jess argued back.

"Since you decided to sit within a ten mile radius of me." I said.

"What is it with you?! You always have to pick an argument with everyone!" Jess said hotly.

"Not everyone, love, just you," I got to my feet and dumped my bowl I the sink, "Must be something about you that pisses me off… can't even begin to think what it could be." The sarcasm wasn't missed by Jess who, instead of giving up and saving herself the wasting of time, had marched over to me and was now standing in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

"Kris, you're the one with a problem! Let's face it! We all know you clearly have an identity crisis!" Jess exclaimed. I glared and Zoe snorted into her bowl.

"I don't have an identity crisis! I'm a gay guy in a particularly sexy red mini-skirt… you don't get more comfortable with yourself than that…" I said, gesturing to my outfit.

"Ah but that's it, isn't it Kris? You _say_ you're gay but half of the time you just can't seem to be able to decide! Are you gay? Are you straight? Are you bi? You change sexuality as often as Zoe changes her underwear!"

"Not very often then." I said.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Zoe said indignantly, as she pushed her way between us to get to the sink.

"Just because you can't accept the fact that I can pull a guy and you can't, doesn't mean you have to be bitter about it. Many people stay single into their 50s, so you won't be the only one." I said, hiding my smile, as Jess' cheeks began to flush red. "But that isn't the real reason you're mad at me, is it Jess?"

"Oh no, it isn't, is it? What is the real reason then Mr. Know It All?" Jess said, stepping closer to me, so that our noses were almost touching, her eyes now slits of anger.

"You like me." Jess let out a hollow laugh and rolled her eyes. "Admit it. You've liked me ever since you tried to seduce me-"

"I hardly seduced you!" Jess protested, "You were just as willing, I seem to remember!"

"Well, I was bored and you were offering it on a plate-" I was cut off as Jess slapped my across the face. I whipped my head back around to face her, glaring at her, ignoring the burning mark on my cheek. I noticed that Zoe had buggered off fast…

"You know what, Kris, I don't know why I bother trying to get on with you…" Jess sighed and shook her head, before walking off. I heard her bedroom door slam shut down the hallway and only then did I allow myself to start breathing again.

**oOoOo**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Consequential Actions

By Miss Willow

**A/N:** Thought I'd update. Thanks to Gryffindor Girl, anna42hmr, Kellorne, popz-attitude-angel, halo, Digital Damita and Xxstar-girl-17xX for reviewing the 1st chapter.

**oOoOo **

**Jess**

I checked my watch and sighed heavily. Zoe was twenty minutes late. She was always doing this to me and it wasn't fair as there were plenty of better things I could think of doing than waiting around in the freezing cold outside the Loft.

"Jess!" I spun around, smiling. Finally! Zoe was rushing toward me, a huge grin on her face and half a dozen shopping bags in her arms. My smile faded when I saw who was walking behind her.

"Kris… I didn't know _you_ were coming," I said coldly. Kris glowered at me.

"Do I look like I wanted to come?" I glared back at him and folded my arms. Zoe hovered uncertainly in between us, clearly unsure of whether to try and stop us arguing or to run for cover before things turned nasty. She seemed to make up her mind.

"Let's go inside?" It sounded like a suggestion but I knew the look on Zoe's face and the way that she was steering me into the loft told me that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She forced me into a stool by the bar. "Two glasses of Chardonnay and-"

"A martini please." Said Kris, as he pulled back the stool next to me. "So Jess, is it you or Zoe who's on her period?"

"What?!" I asked, giving him a disgusted look. _How_ did he know these things?

"You or Zoe left some of your… used… pads in the toothbrush cabinet." Kris said. I snorted with laughter.

"It must be Zoe," I said, still laughing, "I haven't had the time of month since… well, before we- erm- we… were together." Kris smirked at me… _suggestively?_ I coughed awkwardly and leant forward across the bar, trying to catch a glimpse of the barman returning with our drinks.

**oOoOo**

**Kris**

"Zo? Are you alright in there?" I asked, trying my hardest to not stop too impatient, even though I was about to piss myself at any second.

A choked voice, that vaguely resembled Zoe's, drifted back through the door, "Erm… of course, I'm fine… why wouldn't I be…"

"Oh, good, there's good," I said, now crossing my legs, "But nature is calling me and, well, you've been in the bathroom seemingly doing nothing for the past twenty minutes."

"You've been spying on me?" A crack in the door appeared and Zoe peered out at me from behind the bathroom door. I seized my chance and pushed at the door hard.

"KRIS! GET OUT!" Zoe yelled, deafening me. I stumbled backwards and the door was shut again and the distinctive sound of a key being turned in a lock could be heard.

"Dammit, Zoe! Let me in! You're not even on the toilet for frigging sakes!"

"I can't… erm… I have… a few things to… er… sort… out…"

"Zo, are you sure you're ok?" I asked through the door; even I couldn't miss the trace of hurt in her voice.

"I'm fine. Actually, Kris, could you tell Jess to come and see me when she gets back?"

"What am I?! A fricking postman? Do it yourself!" I snapped angrily, losing all patience. I gave the door one last kick and returned to my bedroom with a slam of the door.

**oOoOo**

**Zoe**

I wasn't seeing things; I was definitely not colour blind and I certainly wasn't dreaming. The blue lines were as clear as anything… who'd have thought I could find such a thing when clearing out the bathroom trash… but there was no denying it: Pregnant. Jess was pregnant.

**oOoOo**

**Please R&R!**

3


	3. Chapter 3

Consequential Actions

By Miss Willow

**A/N:** Yes, everyone, your eyes are not deceiving you. I, Fluff, am actually updating one of my stories. Collective gasps I know! I usually take ages! But you see, my cousin (XxGryffindor-GirlxX) and I made a pact to both update our Kress fics tonight, so… I'm doing so now.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way! I really appreciate it.

**oOoOo**

Zac 

People were acting weird today… really weird. It was like everyone knew something I didn't. Like this morning; I was sitting, minding my own business, watching the Man U match and eating some KFC chicken (those mega buckets, you know? They are so cool!), when suddenly Kris stomps in and throws himself onto the sofa.

Well, I kept my eyes glued on the television; I've learned from past experience to just keep my mouth shut and my head down whenever there is some sort-of argument in the flat, so I continued watching my football. So I was eating my chicken again when Kris started _muttering_ to himself… now usually I don't mind people talking to themselves and I've grown used to 'mental moments' from my flatmates but when Rooney is about to take a win all or lose all penalty… let's just say I wasn't very happy.

However, I didn't say anything and pulled my chair closer to the screen, straining my ears for any sound other than Kris' muttering, which was now being accompanied by frequent tutting. I was getting seriously pissed by this time so when Kris moved in front of the TV set, I lost all control,

"KRIS! STOP PISSING ABOUT!" I yelled, spilling coke all down myself in my desperate attempts to see the TV. I craned my neck and found that I could just see Rooney getting ready to take aim if I lay sideways across the arms of the armchairs.

"Zac, you're the most insensitive arse, I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!" Kris stated, looking annoyed. I grunted in agreement and felt around for my KFC bucket. "I'm asking for your help and you-"

"Yeah, that's great," I said, tearing chicken from one of the chicken bites.

"-won't listen to what I'm-"

"Totally agree with you, mate," I said again, raising my half full glass of coke in the air in a sort-of salute. I couldn't seem to do this while watching the football at the same time and ended up sloshing the remainder of the coke down my new shirt.

"That's it!" Kris exclaimed.

"You're telling me," I muttered angrily, staring down at my sticky shirt in disgust.

Suddenly the TV screen went blank. "What- the- you- KRIS!" I managed to splutter, lunging for the remote. Kris held it out of my grasp and glared at me.

"You weren't listening to me, Zac!"

"Yeah, I was," I argued, my arms flailing at the remote, "Now gimme the remote…"

"No."

"Kris, give it to me!"

"Erm… NO."

"NOW!"

"Sorry, Zac, but you need to learn to be more considerate," Kris smirked at me and pocketed the remote. Hmm, he seemed to be recovering from whatever was wrong from before… I watched, open-mouthed, as he grabbed his coat, waved sarcastically at me and walked out of the front door.

I was still staring, unblinkingly, at the door when Zoe came into the room ten minutes later. "Zac?"

"What?" I croaked, my voice starting to return. Then I noticed her expression. "Zoe, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply but instead walked briskly over to the kitchen table and sat down. She was holding something in her hands. I couldn't see what it was but I could see the shock in her face. "Zoe?"

I got to my feet and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. I recognised what the object was. "Oh my god, Zo, you're _pregnant_?!"

"No…" Zoe gulped, shaking her head, her blonde pig tails swaying.

"But- Aren't the blue lines for positive?" Zoe nodded. "Then if you're not- then who…"

No. There was no way that… "I KNEW Kris was actually a woman! And now he's gone and got himself pregnant! Honestly! The stupidity of some people!"

"Not Kris, you idiot!" Zoe snapped. I stopped my rambling; Zoe never snapped at anyone. "Jess!"

"No. Way."

**oOoOo**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Consequential Actions

By Miss Willow

**A/N:** Another update! Yay! So I decided to add another chapter because things aren't going too well with Kress in Hollyoaks at the moment and I had a thought for the contents of this chapter. Here you go.

**oOoOo**

**Kris **

There's a load of tension in the flat at the moment and I don't know what the cause of it is. I'm not sure whether not knowing is a good or a bad thing because I want to know why every time I walk into room someone seems to be glaring at someone else but then I don't want to get involved in everyone else's problems.

I think it has something to do with Jess… well, she is one of the two glarers more often than not. It's probably just some petty argument between her and Zoe… but that doesn't explain why Zac keeps making awkward coughs in the middle of dinner and giving Zoe meaningful looks.

You know, maybe it IS something to do with me. After all, everyone seems to be in on something, apart from me, and that would explain why the whispering seems to stop when they notice I'm standing there. Great, another thing to worry about; I've pissed off all my flatmates for some unknown reason.

I was getting ready to go out with Nathan tonight (he's quite fit and one of one of the only ex-lovers I'm in contact with) and I'd got ready, kitted out in that gorgeous black, pleated, mini-skirt I'd bought from town a week ago and my 'Vainer than you' top, and I was on my way out of the door when I heard loud voices in the living room. It was Jess and Zoe. Now, usually, I would keep out of things but as I was about to walk out the door, I heard my name mentioned.

I don't know how but I somehow knew that the thing they were arguing about was the thing that was causing all the tension in the house, so I closed the door and listened.

"Jess, you can't go on like this," I heard Zoe say, angrily.

"I can go on as I like. This is my life and I'll do as I please." Jess replied, rather pompously.

"But this isn't about you anymore, Jess, can't you see that?" An exasperated Zoe pressed on, "This is about Kris and the-"

"DON'T say it!"

"Say what? That it is about you, Kris and-"

"ZOE! DON'T!"

"Why?!" God, I didn't think I'd ever heard Zoe shout so much. I leaned closer, wanting to know what was to do with me.

"Just… just… don't, ok," Jess said quietly. I heard the creak of a sofa as she sat down and sighed heavily.

"Zoe, maybe you should back off a bit…" That was Zac. Strange, I hadn't seen him on my way out. Hadn't he said he was meeting up with some friends?

"Back off! Back off! WHY on earth would I back off!"

"BECAUSE this isn't anything to do with you!" Zac told her. "No, don't try and say anything. You know I'm right."

"But you're not right! This may not be anything to do with me, or you for that matter, but Kris has a right to know!"

"He doesn't need to know though!" Jess joined in again and I could tell from her tone of her voice that her temper was rising.

"Of course he does! It's his-"

"No, Zoe! Look, I don't need to tell him, because by tomorrow there won't be anything to tell…" Jess announced with determination.

"What?" Zac and Zoe said.

"No… you're not going to-" Zoe began.

"Yes, I am. By tomorrow, this problem will be done and dusted."

"Done and dusted? Jess, this is a BABY we're talking about!"

"No! It isn't! It's a _thing_ inside of me that isn't wanted. The sooner I get rid of it the better and an abortion is the way to do that. Kris needn't ever know that I was carrying… well, his baby."

I'd heard enough. "You're pregnant!" I said, stepping out from behind the door. Jess gasped and spun around to look at me and I'd never seen her looking so shocked and guilty.

This wasn't happening… this wasn't happening. It was just a dream, a bad dream. Jess wasn't having a baby and it certainly wasn't mine and…

"Wait, you're aborting it?" I asked, incredulous.

"Um.. I don't, well…"

"Just answer the question, Jess!" I shouted at her.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you didn't think to ask me?" I exclaimed, letting out a bitter laugh and raking my fingers through the tangles of my blonde hair.

"Kris, it wasn't like that-" Jess tried to explain.

"She was only doing what she thought was right," Zoe said.

"I don't believe this."

"Kris-" The hurt in Jess's face was unbearable. She reached out to touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, stepping backwards. She flinched. I took in her pitiful expression with anger… she was pathetic… I couldn't even bear to look at her… it made me feel sick to my stomach… I glared at Jess with a hatred I didn't think I could ever feel and before she had the chance to say anything else, I ran out of the flat.

**oOoOo**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Consequential Actions

By Miss Willow

**A/N:** Another update! Yay! So I decided to add another chapter because things aren't going too well with Kress in Hollyoaks at the moment and I had a thought for the contents of this chapter. Here you go.

**oOoOo**

**Jess**

"KRIS!" I screamed at the top of my voice, not caring that the rain was now pouring down, completely ruining my hair, which I'd spent hours straightening during the ungodly hours of the morning. I clutched at my side, the pain of a stitch searing through my side. It hurt badly but I had to continue looking… I _had_ to find Kris and explain to him why I decided what I did in the way I did.

I hugged myself, tears now joining the rain that was running down my cheeks. The way he'd looked at me. It was hate. There was no other word for it. He hated me. Kris hated me. Oh god, what was I supposed to do?! Who had I been kidding! I should have told him! He deserved to know the truth! I'd been kidding myself before… there was no way I could have coped with the stress and emotional pain of an abortion without anyone else there to support me, if I'd gone through with the abortion. If. It's got absolutely nothing to do with a maternal instinct or a bond but simply because I doubt I would have had enough courage to go through it. I can't stand pain and the physical and emotional pain I would have to put my body through with an abortion… I knew I must have sounded selfish. No wonder Kris hated me.

There was no point dwelling on things. The most important thing was that I found Kris and I was going to find him, regardless of whether I got pneumonia in process. "I'M SORRY, KRIS!" I shouted through the storm. Thunder rumbled above my head and there was a flash of lightening. For a second, everything was illuminated in a bright, white light and I saw a mop of blond hair ahead of me. Kris. "KRIS! PLEASE! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Someone shouted something back. Was it Kris replying? I didn't think I would be able to take more of his hate-filled words. However, I knew I would have to face them, be it then or in the near future, so I ran blindly through the rain, hoping that I was going vaguely in the direction of the blond hair.

Relief washed over me. It _was_ Kris. "KRIS!" I yelled. He was sitting in the park, on the edge of the fountain. He looked as lost as I felt. He heard my shout and looked up. There was that look again.

"JESS LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted back at me, though he didn't move from the fountain. I ignored his words and stumbled toward him, now shivering uncontrollably. I vaguely had time to register the headlights of a car. It was like I had stepped into one of those dramatic films; everything slowed down to an almost halt, allowing me to take in every little detail but being powerless to stop it. The car was red and a sleek, flashy car, similar to the ones that Kris and I had used to joke about, saying that only pounces drove such ridiculous machines, that were completely unsuitable for any sort-of weather. I looked over at Kris and I saw that he'd turned around and was staring at me in horror. His blond hair was a tangled mess, his blue eyes remarkably clear and his expression. His expression was filled with fear, anguish and helplessness. He was too far away to reach me. I knew that. He knew it.

A scream pierced the air and I recognised it as my own, as things suddenly sped back into real life motion. "JESS! NO!" I braced myself and flung my arms over my head. I was beyond scared… I was terrified… I was paralysed, I couldn't have run even I wanted to… my last thought before I fainted was that I was just glad that I hadn't remained conscious for the hit of the car.

**OOoOo**

**Kris**

"JESS! NO!" I screamed, hysterical. The car ran straight into her and her body crumpled beneath the impact. She disappeared under the car, which served suddenly, dangerously, and veered straight off the window, smashing into the park railings. Then silence. The car headlights remained on and they blared over Jess' limp body. She lay sprawled in the middle of the road. Not moving. I found myself running toward her and as I reached her, I dropped to my knees beside her, staring down at her in disbelief.

None of this was happening. It was all a dream; a bad dream. I was going to wake up any second now, get dressed and walk into the kitchen to be greeted by Jess' smiling face at the breakfast bar. But it wasn't a dream and I didn't know if Jess would ever wake again, let alone smile. Her brown hair was fanned out around her head, littered with glass from the smashed windscreen of the car. Her skin was deathly pale and her mouth hung open, still formed in a small 'oh' of shock. Her brown eyes were hidden by her eyelids but I could tell they would have been filled with horror and hurt.

I'd done this to her. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have come running out into the middle of a rainstorm, too distracted to pay attention to what she was doing, to where she was going. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't touch her. She already looked so… broken. So fragile. Sudden, chest-racking sobs were shaking through my body and my vision was blurred with the constant tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"It's alright, son. I've called the hospital. The paramedics are on their way." A man, it must have been the driver, said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug him off; it wasn't his fault. I couldn't blame him for something he hadn't meant to do.

"I'm sorry, Jess, I'm so sorry," I said between sobs, my shaking hands reaching to push her fringe out of her face. Jess hated her fringe falling into her eyes, said that it gave her look of immaturity. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. "You'll be ok, Jess. I'll make sure of it. I promise."

**oOoOo**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
